Problem: Simplify the following expression: $y = \dfrac{6p + 10}{3p - 9} - \dfrac{11p + 13}{3p - 9}$
Explanation: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply subtract the numerators: $y = \dfrac{6p + 10 - (11p + 13)}{3p - 9}$ Distribute the negative sign: $y = \dfrac{6p + 10 - 11p - 13}{3p - 9}$ Combine like terms: $y = \dfrac{-5p - 3}{3p - 9}$